


【卢表，少量拔杯】Heal

by Ireilas



Category: Hannibal (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireilas/pseuds/Ireilas
Summary: 面对生活在水深火热中的Mark，Lukas决定驱散阴霾。而他的老朋友Hannibal Lecter善良地为他提供了技术指导。轻轻（狠狠）日马系列，请关爱大表哥。另外，此文纯属虚构，Lukas属于麻将，卢马永远是好朋友！





	1. Week 11，第十一周

Lukas颇为无奈地看着眼前的女孩。同一个问题他已经回答了无数次，脾气再好的人也会失去耐心的。 “冷静点，女士，”他努力让自己保持温柔的语调， “不来月经不等同于怀孕。月经比正常的周期晚来几天是很常见的现象， 很多人都有这种经历。而且您的检查结果完全没有呈现任何怀孕的迹象。” “我知道， 可是万一呢？万一结果错了呢？万一过几天才能查出来呢？ 怎么办，我爸爸会打死我的。” 那您可以去楼下看骨科。 卢卡斯把舌尖上的吐槽咽回了肚子。桌上的手机震动了两下，Lukas满脸解脱地一把抓了过来。“抱歉，我稍微看一下。”

H.L ：

稍后可有闲暇？……Hi Lukas, 我是 Will， Hannibal和我刚好在医院，你一会有空吗？我们顺便过去看你一下。 未能提前告知，还请谅解。

 

这俩人完美演绎了什么叫画风突变。“这样吧，我给你开点避孕药，这个药能阻止精子与卵子结合。 你连续吃一个月，然后回来复查，保证没问题。 ”胡说八道……Lukas信口开河起来连自己都听不下去。但是赶紧把她打发走比较重要。Lukas 点了几下鼠标， 把治疗月经不调的药物加入了清单。“真的吗！那太好了！谢谢医生！再见！”再也别见。Lukas一口气喝光了剩下的半杯咖啡。这应该是下午最后一个病人了。他解开袖扣，准备和老朋友们好好享受一顿晚餐。说不定可以去Hannibal那蹭一杯红酒，Lukas脱下半边袖子。

诊室门被轻叩了两下。

“不好意思现在已经……”

“Perman 医生在吗？”

“……Mark？”

Lukas把白大褂穿了回去。

Lukas Perman：抱歉，你们可能得稍等一会。

“看来Lukas暂时脱不开身。”

“坐下稍候？”

“好。”

Lukas将Mark送到诊室门口，又嘱咐了几句，这才目送着他离开。

“运气不错嘛。”Will 的表情写着一丝怪异。

“什么？”

“你对他有点意思。而且你有机会。他过得并不好。”

Lukas挑了挑眉毛，示意Will继续说下去。

“我身材不错， 但走路有些小心翼翼而且不自然。 衣料摩擦着伤口让我感到十分不适。 我和你很熟，来过这不止一次。 我们之间甚至有一些暧昧。你为我整理了大衣领口，甚至还帮我裹紧了围巾。我来这不是为妻子咨询……我手上没有戴戒指，我并没结婚，至少不爱我的老婆。 但我为什么来看产科……哦天，双性人？”

“别说出来！该死的， Will，你这是职业病！”

“这就像你会下意识地开始做出诊断一样，Lukas，这不能怪他。”

“我没有我只是……你到底和谁是同事？”

“嘿，放松点。”

“你和Will都是我的朋友。赏脸到我家坐坐？佳肴与美酒是最好的解药。”

“没错， Doctor Lecter。 我去换件衣服，随后就来。”

饭后，Lukas坐在沙发上，一边回味着煎猪肝的鲜香，一边让醇厚的红酒在舌尖上打转。“……你的厨艺真是让我难以忘怀。哦，还有那烤肉排，柔嫩得简直不像是牛肉。”Hannibal坐在他对面，微笑着接受赞许。“过誉了。恕我冒昧，比起肉的来源，恐怕那位和你有些特殊关系的男士让我更感兴趣。”“机不可失，Lukas。这方面他可是专家，”Will站在梯子上整理书架，头也不回地说道，“Hannibal在情感咨询这方面经验颇丰。”

“但这个事……涉及到Mark的个人隐私。”

“我想在Will面前考虑隐私问题没什么意义。”

“嘿！我不是故意的！”Will尴尬地辨解。

“而且你们两个或许都需要一些帮助。不如把这当作一次咨询，我可以提供保密协议。”

“不必了，你素来信守承诺。”Lukas顿了一下，思索着从何说起。“Will的判断几乎没有偏差。他确实是个双性人，还怀了孕。”

“虽然这件事实属罕见，但我想我已经接受这个事实了。”Will 从梯子上爬了下来，走到长沙发边，慵懒地躺了上去。

“Will。”

“Lukas又不是外人。好吧，”Will稍微坐起了身子，“不过那些伤是怎么回事？像是个男人做的。双性人并不等于同性恋吧？”

“当然不。那是他的大学室友。Mark上大学的时候被那家伙发现了自身的状况，在那之后就成了发泄性欲和施虐欲的对象。”

“但毕业之后他依然没能摆脱阴影。他的工作？”

“演员。音乐剧演员。”

Will看了Hannibal一眼，后者则回以了然的神情。

“这就难办了。他随时都可能声名扫地。”

“确实。我从前对此并不知情，还傻兮兮地劝他过自己的生活。”

“这几乎不可能。”

“除非能让他永远闭嘴。”Will十指相抵，双眼直直地盯着天花板。

“Will。”

“没什么，抱歉。”

Will说得没错。也许唯一的办法就是让那个男人闭嘴。Lukas倚在自己卧室的窗台上，将第三枚烟头按进烟灰缸，看着那终结前的最后一缕青烟出神。不，这样不行。他将脸埋进自己的手掌。可除此之外又该如何？他抹了两把脸，努力让自己暂时忘记那些危险的计划。先睡觉，明天还有一群有着奇怪问题的病人要对付。

Lukas没想到的是他除了病人之外还要设计手术方案，更没想到的是他一直工作到晚上十一点。

Mark Seibert：你睡了吗？

Lukas Perman：没。我在加班。

Mark Seibert：我下午错过了他的电话。20几个。但我不得不去见他。

Lukas Perman：最好别。

Mark Seibert：没别的办法。 我没关系的。主要是担心孩子会不会有事。

Lukas Perman：你们都不会有事的。有任何情况随时打给我。

 

Mark收起了手机。他摸到了钥匙，眯着眼睛在黑暗中摸索着将钥匙对准锁孔，却怎么也找不到正确的位置。门猛地打开，把Mark撞了个趔趄。开门的男人身上满是酒气，伸手揪住Mark的领口将他一把拽进屋里。

“我下午就在想你了，Mark。为什么不接电话。”男人一屁股陷进沙发里，抓起茶几上的半罐啤酒猛灌。空酒罐横七竖八地滚在地上，男人喝了至少一打啤酒。

“我……我那时在彩排……”没等Mark说完，男人已抄起手边的一罐啤酒砸了过去。朝下腹猛扑的酒罐被Mark下意识地一挡打落，摔在地上嘶嘶地吐着白沫。

“哟？”男人走上前去，抬手就是一记摆拳。Mark的格斗经验让他迅速地架起手臂保护头部，但男人随后的勾拳狠狠地击中了他的上腹。他拧绞成一团的胃迫使弯下腰去。男人顺势一按，压得他重心不稳，跪在地上，双膝与地面碰出一声闷响。金发被粗暴地向后拉扯着。Mark被迫抬起头，咬着牙嘶地吸了一口气，视线透过眼镜下端不情愿地瞪向男人的方向。

“你这样的眼神让我更想操你了。”

“……Nein……”Mark从牙缝中挤出一个字。

“不？你领口开成这样不是找操呢吗？”

男人将手探进皱得凌乱不堪的衬衫领口，大肆揉捏着。裆部很快鼓胀起来，挑衅地磨蹭着Mark的脸颊。硬挺钻进他的口腔，一下一下地侵占着柔软的内壁。男人顶着胯将身体往他的喉咙里送，激得他将整根呕了出来。

这不合时宜的反胃让男人一下软了下去，失去了兴致。他照着Mark的脸颊就是一个耳光，打得Mark的眼镜飞了出去，头歪向一侧，脑中嗡嗡作响。Mark依然沉默着。他这样既不反抗也不配合的姿态挑拨着男人的施虐欲。

他扽出皮带，卯足了力气往Mark身上抽去，还时不时地给他两脚。Mark缩在地上努力护住胸腹，脊背完全暴露给了皮带和鞋底。他努力让腹中的孩子不受波及，只要他还有一口气在。尽管腹中的这条生命是他所痛恨的男人给予的，但他仍然会为了那颗尚未成熟的跃动着的心脏而义无反顾。

皮带上的钢扣深深地咬下去，很快衬衫由褶皱变为残破，渗出一道道鲜红。起初他忍耐着不吭一声，但几下过后他便不住地哭叫起来。Mark从未吃过这样的痛。他的背像是要裂开，生出白森森的骨翼，扎得他鲜血淋漓。这样也好，凭借着那双骨翼逃走。但那只不过是幻想，他无法逃离，更别提反抗。他只能挨着，一下一下地挨，一分一秒地挨，直到男人累得筋疲力尽，或是他的血液完全枯竭。

“他妈的，”男人扔下了皮带，“我都不如去找个婊子！滚，赶快滚！”他抓着Mark的头发，将蜷在地上叫不出声的骨与肉拎起了几寸。“我说滚，听见了吗？”Mark颤抖着爬起来，将散落在各处的眼镜、大衣、围巾等物一一拾起，踉跄着出了门。

Lukas Perman：你还好吗？

Mark Seibert：也许不太好。

Mark坐在出租车后排回复消息，身体前倾，一只手勉强地撑着前排座椅。屏幕上的字变得愈发模糊。

Lukas Perman：你在哪？

Mark Seibert：去医院的路上。

Lukas Perman：我在门口等你。

Lukas匆忙穿上了外套，把电脑桌面上的文件一股脑拖进了U盘。他打算带Mark回家，而不是把他送进急诊室。知名音乐剧演员遭袭击，半夜到医院看急诊，这事明天保证上新闻。工作什么的暂且放一放。那位前置胎盘的产妇情况还算乐观，况且离预产期还有一段时间。他已经开始考虑要不要请几天假了。

Lukas夹着公文包站在医院门口，尽力掩饰着自己的焦虑。出租车刚一停稳他便拉开门窜了上去。Mark看起来苍白得吓人。他半阖着眼，勉强地瞄了Lukas眼，视线又落了下去。Lukas将地址报给司机，然后坐得离Mark近了一些，让他倚在自己身上，替他分担一些重量。车程过半，可Mark却在渐渐失去意识。

“嘿，Mark，别睡。说点什么，什么都行。”

“什么……说什么？”

“你还记得吗，当时你只是个孩子。我向你保证，会一直陪着你。”

Mark的睫毛颤了颤。

“哦，我从未忘记过你，我日夜呼唤的朋友。每当我心惶恐不安。”

“正因是你需要我，所以我来到你身边。”

Mark是被Lukas架进，也许是拖进，家里的。他整个后背都被血濡湿了，大衣和衬衫粘在一起，衬衫和伤口粘在一起。Lukas 把他放在沙发上，在尝试着把他身上的衣服剥下来时费了不少力气。为了少牵动伤口，他最后还是狠下心来整个剪开。Mark努力保持着坐姿。他的嘴角裂了口子，可他还是扯着嘴角朝Lukas笑。可惜Lukas没时间也没心情回以微笑，因为Mark下一秒就一头倒在了他怀里。

 Mark对后来的事毫无印象。他只记得有那么一种温暖，那温暖让他感到舒适又安全。他漂浮于纯白当中，在云层间穿梭漫游。风吹得他有些冷，于是他朝温暖伸出手去，想要与它紧紧相拥。随着温暖向他靠近，他的意识逐渐回到现实中来。他看见Lukas坐在他身边，靠着床头神情平静地敲键盘，笔记本电脑发出的光线照得他脸色发蓝。在那之后他发现了温暖的来源——他正紧紧抱着Lukas的大腿。“抱歉。”Mark尴尬地缩回手，身体翻向另一侧从而拉开一些距离，然后他就成功压到了背上的伤口，呜出一声悲鸣。

“不必道歉。不过你最好保持刚才的姿势别动。压迫不利于伤口愈合。”

Mark闻言顺从地侧过了身，但他还是尽量挪远了些。这没什么用。虽说Lukas的双人床还算宽敞，但和另一个男人一起躺在上面还是让Mark觉得别扭，更何况他身上除了内裤就是纱布。背上的伤开始作痛。他盯着Lukas在键盘上游移的手指，努力转移着注意力。

“我是不是吵到你了？”Lukas转头望向那双棕绿色的眼。“我去厅里。”

“呃，没……别走。我是说，我没关系的，只是痛得睡不着。”

Lukas还是放下了电脑。但他很快回来了，拿着药瓶和一杯水。

“这个能让你好受点。别太担心，伤口都不深，很快就会恢复。”

“谢谢。”Mark坐了起来，喝光了杯中的水。他渴坏了。“还有件事想问您，Perman医生。”

“Lukas。”

“好吧Lukas……呃，就是……”Mark有些尴尬地摩挲着自己的手指，脖颈处的皮肤开始泛红，并大有向上蔓延的趋势，“我的，孩子，情况还好吗？”

Lukas忍不住挑了挑嘴角。他阅患者无数，像这样比小女孩还娇羞的大男人还是头一次见。“安然无恙。你扭捏些什么，单是指检我都给你做过多少次了。”

Mark好像热得开始冒水汽了，但Lukas发现自己就喜欢看他窘迫的样子。

“那不一样……嗯……几点了？”

“六点半。”

“哦天！我真抱歉。”

“没什么，不过我恐怕得上班去了。你在这休息，等我回来？”Lukas打开了衣柜。

“我得去剧院一趟，今天要和乐队一起排练。”

“确定？”

“我还好。不过可能得再来两片止痛药。”

“这可能对胎儿有影响。”

“那算了。”

“……骗你的。别吃太多就行。”

Mark站在床边，叉着腰瞪向Lukas。可惜看起来一点也不凶。毕竟他身上只有内裤和纱布，这让Lukas甚至有些兴奋。“我的衣服呢？”

“不好意思，被我剪了。”

“F….”

“它们被血粘住了，根本脱不下来。你先凑合穿我的。”

Mark接住飞过来的衬衫，呲牙咧嘴地套在了身上。肩宽还算合适，袖长也还马马虎虎。就是胸前的扣子无论如何也系不上。他试了几次之后终于放弃，自暴自弃地敞着领口，给前四颗扣子放了假。裤子除了沾上了些许血迹之外并无大碍，然而Lukas的外套太瘦，只能披在肩上了。

Lukas把Mark送回了家。Mark很想直接去剧院，但他穿得实在见不得人。Lukas看着Mark下车离开，并在他的身影消失前捕捉到了那午后暖阳般的金色笑容。Lukas不自觉地跟着咧咧嘴，但随后品味到了一丝苦涩。阳光就要被阴霾吞噬了。在那之前，他必须做些什么。


	2. Chapter 2 Week 14, 第十四周

手术室门口的指示灯熄灭了。

“医生！我妻子她怎么样！”

“母子平安，是女儿，放心吧。”Lukas摘下了口罩。“孩子早产，只有不足两千克。不过您放心，我们收治过很多早产儿，您女儿的情况很乐观。”

“太好了，谢谢医生！”

“您妻子胎盘前置的情况比较复杂，需要再观察几天。您做好心理准备，但不必太担心。”

“好的好的，劳您费心了。”

“哪里，这是我们的职责。”Lukas露出一个明亮的笑容。这咧嘴的动作让他想到Mark。先前他还时常发些短信询问伤势恢复得如何，在那之后便许多天没有再联系过，Mark也没到医院来。

雨刷来回摆动着。Lukas扯了扯紧勒着他的安全带。糟糕的天气让他有些心烦意乱。比起直接回家，他更想去找个酒吧喝两杯。反正明天周末，他想着，亮起了左转向灯，准备向左并线然后左转去那条更繁华的街道，那有一间他常去的酒吧，老板人很好。嘿等等，前面那个背影，是Mark？没错，是他。Lukas赶紧熄了转向灯，慢慢降了速度，跟在那人身后，用车灯闪了他两下。“嘿，Mark！Mark Seibert！”他落下车窗，侧着头叫道。瑟缩着走在雨里的人回过了头，绿眸里泛着惊异的光。车子在他身前停住了。“上来。”Lukas探出手，推开了前座车门。

“把外套脱了。有了孩子不能淋雨，感冒了很麻烦的，知道吗。”Lukas脱下自己的外套，递了过去，随后系上了安全带。“愣着干嘛，穿上。”他把空调升高了几度。“回家？”“唔……嗯。”在Lukas面前，Mark总是显得有些拘谨，就连他自己也不知道是为什么。

送走了Mark，Lukas把车停在路边。他莫名地感到怅然若失，怒火与怨愤烧上心头，分不清是恨那个人渣还是恨自己的无能。外套上还残留着Mark的体温和气味。微酸，清甜中带着一丝丝苦涩，烟草加上雨后空气中泥土的咸腥。阳刚如汗水流过小麦色的肌肉，但这阳刚中又夹杂着温柔，只会让Lukas觉得受到了魅惑。这香气和他外套上原有的淡淡烟味混合在一起，合拍极了。如果他是支香烟，那么Lukas并不愿将他点燃。他会把他托在唇边，在呼吸之间感受他，让他流入自己的胸腔。这是世间绝无仅有的珍宝，但现在居然有东西想把他燃烧成灰烬。冷静点。他掏出打火机点燃了一支烟，缓缓地从口中呼出一片云。他尝试着无视、忘却，但那种想法在他脑中徘徊、盘旋。他想把那个人渣永远地从世间抹去，就像吹落沾衣袖上的烟灰，然后将Mark，并不属于他的Mark，据为己有。

一个熟悉的影子从街角转出来，走进了路边的餐厅。Lukas几乎已经闻见那股醉人的气味了。他定定地坐在车里出神，像失了魂魄般等待着Mark吃完晚餐安全地回家。腕上的表针走过了一格又一格，已有半个多小时了。Lukas努力多坚持了五分钟，最后放弃了等待，焦躁地推开门下了车。Mark就在餐厅里。他趴在桌上，鼻梁上还架着眼镜。原本披在肩上的呢子大衣滑落到椅子上，桌上剩的半杯美式咖啡已经凉透了。Lukas压着脚步走上前，轻轻捏起那件大衣，搭回他的肩上。他的动作已经足够轻柔，可在衣服挨上肩膀的瞬间，Mark还是身体一颤，猛地睁开了眼，呼吸也一下子短促起来。

“没事，是我。”Lukas将手按在Mark肩膀上，像是在安抚梦中惊醒的孩子。“怎么不回去睡？在这会着凉的，这对你和孩子都不好。”Mark摘下眼镜，闭着眼揉了揉鼻梁，嘴角一扯挤出一个苦笑。“这我知道。可屋里有一个醉汉和三个小姐，他们能把楼板搞塌。”“所以你准备在街上晃一整夜？”“我只是休息一小会。我本想给自己找个旅馆的，我能照顾好自己。”Mark不自觉地提高了音调，语速也快得像架小机枪。他觉得自己身为一个成年人的生存能力在此刻遭到了质疑。

Lukas无意与他争吵。他沉默地看着Mark那双看似愤怒实则委屈的眼睛，一瞬间以为眼前坐着只受了伤的，可怜兮兮地摇晃着尾巴的大猫。“去我那吧。更安全，而且你可以随意一点。”“可你呢？你只有一张床。”Mark显得有些犹豫。“上次是谁抱着别人大腿不撒手？”Lukas在他身边坐下，贴着他的耳朵悄声说，眼中闪过一丝狡黠。“嘿，我那会儿什么都不知道！”Mark满脸写着我不是我没有我真的不是故意的，眼神更加受伤了。Lukas被这家伙的可爱逗笑了。他拍了拍Mark的肩膀，“行了，我的沙发展开之后是张折叠床。走吧。”Lukas站起身。Mark端起杯子，想要喝完剩下的咖啡，却被Lukas抓住了手腕。“别喝了，都凉透了。回去我给你泡热的。”

刚进家门，Mark就被推进了浴室。等他冲完淋浴，Lukas真的给他端来了一杯热咖啡，还打着健康的旗号加了不少牛奶。他让Mark随意一些，困了就去床上先睡，然后换了衣服准备去洗澡，为了让Mark不太寂寞还贴心地打开了电视。往常Lukas都会在浴室里多享受一会，让热水和蒸汽缓解他累积了一天的疲乏。今天他却洗得格外匆忙，甚至有些潦草。走出浴室，他闻到了一股番茄的酸甜气味。是番茄肉酱。Mark在煮意面？Lukas随手抓过短裤套上，走向了厨房。

肉酱仍在受热冒着泡，红色的酱汁随着泡泡的破裂溅在锅壁上。本该在锅边翻搅肉酱的Mark此刻正用手撑着洗碗池不住地干呕。他已经把能吐的都吐干净了，但胃里还是不受控制地翻搅着，像是要把五脏六腑悉数拉扯出来。Luka迅速关了燃气，上前抚着Mark的背。他因用力和缺氧而颈面通红，双眼充血，眼角也挂着被挤压出的泪水。Lukas一下子心疼得想骂人。明知道闻到这些油腻的气味可能会引起呕吐，他还傻兮兮地想着给别人做晚饭。Lukas知道，这样的反应大概从第六周就会开始，而现在已经大概十四周了，在这整整两个月里这样的事可能发生过无数次，但每一次他都只能独自面对。

Mark终于缓了过来。他打开水龙头，用手捧起水来漱口，努力清除口中的异味，随后用水将洗碗池冲干净，又洗了把脸，镇静得好像无事发生。Lukas突然意识到他们好像挨得太近了。他的手环着Mark的肩膀，身子几乎贴上对方的背，而Mark身上香甜的气息闯进他的鼻腔。这家伙别是有强迫症吧，洗完澡还补喷香水。他忍不住将呼吸加深了一些，品味着周遭的空气。这和他先前在外套上感受到的沉静不同，梅子般的酸甜更加明显，夹杂着胡椒的辛辣。血液沸腾了。一瞬间，他回到了Hannibal的餐桌之前，餐刀轻轻划割着那块肌肉纹理分明的鹿肉。他将切下的一小块送入口中， 牙齿挤出带着一丝血液的汁水。他像只野狼在林中狂奔，飞扑向他追逐已久的猎物， 刺进喉咙处脆弱的皮肤，割开那飞速搏动的血管，饕足地狂饮那猩红的琼浆。他解下Mark身上的围裙，挂在手边的钩子上，一把从背后抱住他柔软的腰，鬼使神差地含住了红得透明的耳朵，在他的颈项上喷吐着灼热的气息。他的手撩起衣服下摆，探进那布料里面来回游移，并不断地用舌舔舐，用唇轻触他每一寸裸露的皮肤，逗弄得Mark的体温直线攀升。Mark从没被这样温柔而又情色地对待过。他和男人之间只有暴力、疼痛，和性，爱是什么？爱从不存在。

两人缠绵着，Mark不知道自己什么时候进的卧室，过于强烈的刺激加上怀了三个多月孩子的敏感身体让他已经几乎忘了如何呼吸。他被按倒在床上，衣襟向上掀起，露出一侧因怀孕而微微涨大的乳房。白巧克力就要融化了，Lukas想着，抚摸着那顺滑又灼热的皮肤，玩弄那头湿漉漉的金发，轻吻那挂着水珠的睫毛。Mark挣扎着。他想按住那双滚烫的手，可浑身的肌肉都酥软了，根本不听使唤。“不，这，不行，Lukas……”被唤着名字的人努力用那些粗重的呼吸中捕捉着破碎的词句。

“这会伤到孩子……”

“那个人渣的崽子对你来说就这么重要？”Lukas表示不解。“听话，你想要的我都能给你。我知道你也想要这个。”

“不，别，求你，放过他……”Mark哀求着，用Lukas从未见过的软弱。

这哀求恰恰惹恼了Lukas。那人渣就他妈是个混蛋！而你，一向好强，甚至有着些傲骨，被打成那个德行也坚决不吭一个字的Mark Seibert，你他妈竟然为了那个渣滓的崽儿求我！我去你妈！你不用为了他的孩子求我，那混账很快就会永远地消失，哦，哈哈，是的！消失！我不会让他留下任何肮脏的痕迹。

Lukas不顾身下人的哀求与呜咽，用力揉捏着那一对微胀的大胸。Mark吃痛地叫起来，声音里夹着哭腔。肌肉在他的指缝间颤抖着。想躲开，想逃离，但它们被Lukas牢牢握在掌心里。真是软。他喜欢这声时不时在他唱歌时偷溜出来的软糯尾音，在剧院里他已经听到过无数次，而每一次都让他忍不住想要欺负他，弄坏他。不，他不会。他只是喜欢看他在自己面前露出软弱，然后他会占有他，爱抚他，然后成为最为可靠的保护者。只有自己有权利在他身上造成伤害，不过在那之后他会亲手治愈那些伤口，不留任何疤痕。

Mark像只被咬住脖子的小鹿，用尽身体里残存的全部力气反抗着。Lukas钳制住他，将他的短袖衫过头顶，缠住那双不安分的手，然后按住他专挑敏感的处又啃又舔。Mark的每一次躲闪和肌肉的每一丝收缩都让他兴奋不已。那紧闭着的粉红的唇散发出禁欲的诱惑气息，深深吸引着Lukas。他想要吻上那双唇，但身下的人别过脸去宁死不从。这动作将他的喉咙整个暴露出来，让他显得异常脆弱。微糙的舌面刷过透红的耳朵，Mark不住地扭动着。Lukas只需牙齿稍稍用力，那诱人的身体就会因啮咬带来的酥麻而颤栗不止。那气味又变化了。酸散了，辣也散了，只剩下从蜂房中流淌而出的甜。盘中的鹿肉已经见了底。现在他该享用那块肉桂淡奶油蛋糕了。那浓郁的香醇将在舌尖融化开来，滑过他的喉咙流进他的肚腹，最后化为深秋的甘露滋润他全身上下每一寸燥渴的血管。他急不可耐地往那早已满溢着晶莹的穴口中送入一根手指，按压着，探索着，口中仿佛已经品尝到了禁果甘甜的汁液。

这动作引来了一阵哀求与抽泣。怀孕使骨盆周围的血流增加，这让Mark的阴部肿胀充血，肉壁变得更加敏感。“啊……不要……”Lukas放入第二根手指。在这样刺激下，小穴还没被真正插入就已经源源不断地涌出透明的粘液。“唔……不……Perman医生！”“叫我Lukas。”他加到了三根手指，可Mark仍未放弃抵抗。“Lukas，Lukas！别这样，求你，放过他，我只有他了！”不，你还有我。Lukas一口气插到最深，但动作并不激烈。感觉到了吗？现在你拥有我了。

Mark一下子不动了。他任由Lukas在他身体里肆虐，不再乞求，也不再挣扎，甚至也停止了抽泣，只剩下起伏的胸膛能证明他的生命。Lukas不再动作，停在了他里面。那双曾经闪耀着光芒的绿眸此刻无神地看向他的方向，但视线却穿过了他。不，不，别这样。那从前是一片茂密的松林，Lukas第一次见到便在松林中迷失了方向。他曾在林中肆意漫游，嗅闻青草与松油的清香，倾听松鸦与灰雀的二重唱，而现在那松林正逐步走向死寂与荒芜，失去了原本充满生命力的光彩。他把他揽进怀里，头紧贴着他的颈部，像是在确认皮肤之下的血管是否还在有节律地搏动。

“好了，没事了，没事了。”Lukas清亮的嗓音变得有些沙哑。他撑着自己的身体，努力避免压到那微微隆起的肚子。“你很安全，他也很安全。我是医生，记得吗？他不会有事的。”Lukas清楚自己的健康状况，也知道怀孕三个月之后的性行为在一般情况下是可以接受的。他反复解释着，复述着那些深深刻在他脑子里的每一条理论，不断地吻掉从松林中漫出的湖水，也不断地重复着安慰的话语。“对不起，Mark，原谅我。别哭，嘿，别这样。我爱你，Mark，我爱你。”

Mark闭上眼睛。他无法抑制。起初他真切地觉得自己被背叛了。Lukas几乎是他最信任的那个。不，没有几乎。他确实是他最信任的那个人。他的阳光与乐观遮盖不住他身上不经意间逸散出来的冷峻气息，这让Mark觉得局促，压得他有些喘不过气。奇怪的是他总是能让他放松下来。待在他身边的感觉就像一只猫挤进了一个狭窄的角落，作茧自缚，但那里面让人感到舒适与安全。之后呢？之后他成了瓮中之鳖。但这就算是个陷阱又如何？在这一刻他发现自己所有的腼腆与胆怯都是出于对Lukas的爱，一份他们俩都不愿意主动宣告的爱。自投罗网又如何？那只端坐在丝网正中的蜘蛛让他如此沉醉，他甘愿一头撞在网上，只可惜他的身体并不完全属于他自己。他承担着一份责任，背负着一个生命。他可以为了这个用心包裹他，温暖他的家伙付出一切，但在那之前，他必须完成他的使命。

“老天。你看着我，Mark，睁开眼，我是认真的，我爱你。”Lukas挑着眉毛，瞪大了眼睛盯着那些纤细的金色睫毛。它们上下颤了颤。

“Lukas，”Mark睁开眼，喉结上下动了动，声音含糊得几不可闻，“我也爱你。”然后他得到了一个温柔而又绵长的深吻，唇齿被舌尖轻轻撬开，两根柔软纠缠在了一起。

也许是这个吻太过挑逗，湿滑的肉穴渐渐缩紧，一下一下地刺激着Lukas的欲望。他不敢加快也不敢用力，只是缓缓地进出，在那温热的紧致中来回磨蹭着。Mark的阴道本就比一般女性的要窄小一些，充血时更是胀得勉强吞吐着那粗大的柱体。他被不紧不慢的Lukas磨得有些受不了，浑身上下都红透了，肌肤上覆着一层细密的汗珠，头发湿答答地贴在一起。他的阴茎毫无征兆地立了起来，但Lukas并不打算触碰它。 “唔……Luk……快点……啊……”这情色的呻吟让Lukas觉得自己仿佛已经不在人世。他稍稍加了些速度，深深浅浅地抽插着，在Mark刚刚透过气来时坏笑着撞上他最敏感的一点。Mark很快被快感的浪潮淹没了，Lukas的轮廓变得模糊。穴口不住地收缩张合，柱体的前段渗出不少前液。Lukas放慢了些动作，修长的手指握住了那硬挺的根部，低头吻上那对失去焦距的绿宝石。“嘘，别急。我还没让你射呢。”他恶意地用指尖划过硬挺顶部的开口，惹得手中的小东西瑟缩了两下，活像受惊的小鸟。

手指离开了，转而去抚摸那隆起的小腹，使得Mark的肌肉一下紧绷起来。“好了，放松。”Lukas声音里的慵懒衬得他无比性感。“不会伤到他的。相信我。”肌肉顺从地松弛下来。指尖继续轻扫着，拂过腰胯与鼠蹊，随后包覆上那根硬得发红的柱体，轻柔地上下抚弄着。“求你……Lukas……让我出来。”他不住地呜咽，手指绞紧了床单，脚趾蜷起，因过多的快感浑身发抖。快到极限了呢。Lukas决定适可而止。他又抽插了几下，在即将到达之前低头吻住Mark紧咬着的下唇，松开了控制着他的手。Mark眼前是一片刺眼的白光，耳朵里传来血液涌动的声音，呼啸着，如海浪拍击着礁石。他几乎背过气去，浑身抽搐着和Lukas一起射在了对方的小腹上。

Lukas觉得这张床可能跟Mark有仇，他每次躺上去都必然会昏迷不醒。他用热毛巾为他擦洗干净，然后用细瘦却结实的手臂轻轻环着他，在那香甜的气息中沉沉睡去。再睁眼时天已大亮，阳光被遮光窗帘挡了个严实，心有不甘地贴着缝隙悄悄爬进昏暗的卧室里。昨日浓郁的甜蜜已经消散，但Mark的发丝间仍残留着松针的清香与淡淡的皮革气味。他躺在泥土与树皮铺就的席上，林中的精灵温驯地枕着他的肩膀安眠。Lukas静静听着那均匀而安稳的呼吸声，忍不住在眉间落下一吻。 “孩子，孩子还好吗……他还在吗……”他念叨着，依然闭着眼。这家伙还想着孩子。我早晚让你也给我生一个。Lukas一时分不清他到底醒了还是睡着，便轻抚着他微鼓的小腹，柔声答道，“很好。他很好。他在这。”是的，他在这。

He is here.

You are here.

And I am here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自作者的吐槽：Lukas怕不是被Hannibal培养成了美食家？


	3. Chapter 3 Week 0， 零

正如预约单上记录的那样，Hannibal在晚上8:00准时见到了等在门外的Lukas。“他早晚会为了那件事来寻求你的帮助的。相信我，不会太久。”Will当时这样说。事实证明他的预言无比精确。Lukas在得到准许之后坐在了沙发上。Hannibal在他身上感受到了其他患者所欠缺的泰然自若。

“喝点什么？”

“水就好，谢谢。真抱歉我只能晚上过来，白天实在抽不出空。”

“没关系，很乐意效劳。你可以告诉我任何想法，无须有所顾虑。”

“好吧。我发现我最近很难控制自己的思维。”Lukas低头盯着自己的手掌，随后抬眼看向Hannibal。

“描述得具体一些。关于他？”

“是。准确的说，是关于那个人。我无数次地想要抹除他。”

“有多久了？”

“上次晚餐后。”

“这很危险。”

“我知道，但我无法……我尝试着忘却，但我甚至已经开始计划了，时间、地点、方法……”

“还有很多种解决方法。这并不像你想得那样一劳永逸。为什么这样做？帮他？”

“或许是。”

“或许。你想像过那场景吗？感受如何？”

“我还没想好要怎样做。方法有很多，但它们还不够。”

“不够？过于仁慈？”Hannibal变换了坐姿，让身体微微前倾。事情变得有趣起来了。

“我认为他不值得任何仁慈与同情。”‘

“这是一次惩罚。”

“我更愿意称之为审判。”

“你相信你是正义的吗？”

“我不知道。”

“既认为他罪有应得，又苦于无权定夺。”

“是的，但这不公平！我无权干涉他，而他却可以肆意玩弄别人的命运！”

“良知限制了你。”

“是的。良知让我袖手旁观。”

“什么是善？什么是恶？”

“……我别无选择。”

“你已经做出了选择。在你想像着杀死他的那个瞬间，那无数个瞬间，他早已不再是血肉之躯。在你使用那些并不让你满意的手段时，你会感到愧疚或动摇吗？”

“不。我感到……失望。”Lukas喝了一口杯中的水，舔了舔嘴唇。

“没有达到预期。”

“嗯。”

Hannibal沉默着，对上Lukas清澈的目光。

“我是不是该被送到疯人院去？”他干巴巴地笑了笑，看见Hannibal嘴角翘起了几度。

“你很正常。这只不过是对自然法精神的贯彻。可以让Will 进来吗？外面有些冷。”

 Lukas点点头，惊异于Hannibal敏锐的听力。他竟然从那几声隐约的脚步中辨认出了来人。

“晚上好。哦，嘿！Lukas，抱歉打扰，我不知道你们今晚有约。”Lukas站起身，对此表示并不在意。

“来得正好。介意我提起Hobbs吗？”

Will耸了耸肩。“当然不。”

面对Will的坦诚，Lukas选择开诚布公，并得到了比他想像中平淡得多的反馈，甚至还获得了额外的帮助。面对Hobbs，Lukas毫不犹豫地用子弹抢占了先机。这是出于自卫。他们三人都知道，故事的情节已经确定，剩下的只是添砖加瓦了。

字母在屏幕上跳跃着。

“最近怎么样？”

不能每次都这么问。

“最近有空吗？”

太直接了。

“晚上去喝咖啡？”

我在说什么……

Lukas叹了口气，删掉了编写过无数次的短信，按下了锁屏键。已经过去三天了，准确的说，三天半，而上一条短信对方还没回复。Mark通常不会让他等得太久，就算是在让人忙得透不过气的排练日他也会当天回复。Lukas打开了手机，手指划了划，翻看着那一串已经读了无数遍的“我很好”、“别担心”和抿着嘴唇羞赧地微笑着的emoji。那天早上他也是这样微笑着，回应他的追问。

“还疼吗？”Lukas趴在床上，靠近了坐在床边的Mark，手指滑过他背上的淤痕和粉红的嫩肉。对方回过头抛给他一个灿烂的微笑，轻轻摇了摇头。Lukas收回了手，凝视着那眯起的双眼。Mark被他盯得浑身发毛，慌乱地转过头躲闪着那毫无顾忌的目光。“可以问你一件事吗。”“什么？”“为什么这么在意那个孩子呢？如果你不介意回答的话……”Lukas本想说为什么这样爱护那个混蛋的种，但这样的措辞他没法对着Mark说出口。

Mark眨了眨眼，仰头望向天花板，咬了一下嘴唇。那其实没什么可看的，只是思考时的一个小动作，而每一个这样的小动作都被Lukas印在脑海里。“这大概是个有点长的故事了。”“没关系。我们有得是时间。”Lukas伸出手，将Mark按回床上，仰躺在他身边。他们一个朝南一个朝北，头挨着头肩碰着肩，姿势颇为暧昧。Lukas明显感到身边那张脸在发烫。Mark侧过头看着窗帘，欣赏着那一条条明暗交织。

“我养过一只猫。领养的。刚抱过来时我不知道她是只母猫，而且她还怀孕了。”Lukas轻轻笑了一声。他也不知道自己为何感到愉悦。“她肚子很快就大了起来，胖得像只梨子。我当时又担心又激动，我从没有过这样的经历。我带她去看兽医，做B超，就像我现在做的那样，不过那时我是猫爸爸。”Mark也笑了起来，声音无比爽朗。“那是我第一次看见小猫在子宫里的模样。它们只能看见骨头，就像细瘦的火柴猫，一个挨着一个叠在一起，只有小小的心脏能让你分清它们的数量。”Lukas明白那种喜悦。这样的检查他做了无数次。但每当仪器屏幕上看见那扑扑跳动着的小家伙时，他仍然难以掩饰他挑起的嘴角。“一共有七只。它们刚出生时简直像一窝小老鼠。有几只很壮，马上就能趴在妈妈肚子上吃奶。但有两只小家伙非常弱，几乎不怎么爬，也不去进食。”

Lukas静静地听着。他几乎猜到了事情的结果。“等她生完已经晚上九点多了。宠物医院已经关了门。我在网上搜索给小猫喂食的方法，怎么尝试也没有效果。然后等到了第二天……”Lukas没有问下去。那两个小家伙没挺过来。“第二天到了医院的时候它们已经僵硬了，”Mark还是继续说了下去，“我从它们的妈妈面前把它们抱走，却什么都没有带回来。她在屋子里四处翻找，找了整整一个星期。这就是原因。”他看着Lukas神情肃穆的面容，然后又一次抛给他一个微笑。

哦天。他真的很想念那个明亮的笑容。和他常用的emoji相反，他要么不笑，要么忍不住笑意咧开嘴角，不经意间露出洁白的牙齿，双眼也随着肌肉的牵动眯起来，眼角浮出细细的纹路。Lukas努力将记忆收回匣子，回到现实中来。他一定是这几天太忙了，或者接到的消息太多了。Lukas安慰着自己。他打开Facebook，浏览着Mark的个人主页和粉丝主页。这周它们都没有更新。

不太对。他一般每隔两三天就会发些什么，就算不更新个人主页，也会在粉丝页上发张照片。这多少有些反常。

Lukas下班之后直接把车开到了剧院，却得知Mark已经联系剧院让替角接手了接下来的几场演出，并且没有安排之后的档期，也许半年内都不会出现在舞台上了。他大概是去休产假了，但多少也该告诉他一声，至少他以为他们的关系已经到了那种程度。自作多情。他想痛快地喝几杯啤酒，也许是几杯更有劲的，来让胡思乱想的脑子安静下来。

他发动了车子。正要放下手刹时手机却响了起来。

Mark Seibert: 到下面这个地址来。有给你的礼物。

礼物？难不成他的手机被人偷了？Lukas一头雾水。接下来的短信内容却让他一下子紧张了起来。

那是一段视频。一段让Lukas几乎不忍心再点开看第二遍的视频。在昏暗与模糊当中他看到Mark裸着身子跪在粗糙的木地板上，双手吊在身后，头颅低垂着，眉眼隐没在阴影中，只能看见凌乱的卷发和口塞球的轮廓，像只被拎住翅膀无力挣扎的垂死小鹰。他还是又看了一次，依稀辨认出背上和胸腹处的几道鞭痕。心脏被紧紧勒握着。他将地址输进导航软件，开大了音量，然后踩下了油门。

刀刃一次次划过，肌肤渗出鲜红的血珠。他早该这样做，让他在无尽的痛苦中渴望着遥远的死亡，而不是像个无助的小孩子去拽Hannibal的衣角，讨要他的安慰。绳索缠绕上脖颈，绞出青紫的淤痕。他早该这样做， 让Mark不用再为他的犹豫付出代价，替他承担软弱带来的后果。所谓的善良只不过是为了掩饰恐惧而找寻的借口罢了。子弹穿过食管、肺叶、动脉。他早该这样做，他该一直陪在他身边，可他却抛弃了他，让他一个人在阴影中绝望地迷失。钝器击碎坚韧的颅骨。他早该这样做。从剧院赶过去最快也要两个小时。这对于他们两人而言等于七千二百秒的煎熬。

Lukas用手机的后置手电筒照着明，从后备箱里摸出一只扳手，右手倒提着，一脚踹开了那扇合页生了锈的木门。灰尘在光柱里狂舞。他隐约地听见粗重的呼吸和几声呻吟，可怎么也找不见人影。他烦躁地在铁架间穿行，摸索着每一面墙壁，以期能找到一扇门，一个入口。角落里有一个向上的木楼梯。他蹲低了身子，警觉地朝楼梯的末端和墙边的阴影里窥探，鞋底缓缓地踏上台阶，压得木头吱呀作响。月光从屋顶的天窗斜斜地照进来，打在那个漆黑的身影上，让整个空间一览无遗。这屋子里只有他们俩。他的手颓然垂下，扳手落在地上，就像失去战马的骑士。他张着双臂，头歪向一侧，就像被挂在十字架上的耶稣基督。

他把他从铁链中解下来，取下顶着他颌骨的口塞球。双唇因缺水而干裂，因寒冷而发白，像焚尸炉里残留的骨骸与余烬。Lukas坐在地上，将不住颤抖着的人揽进怀里，轻吻着那头柔软的金发。Mark不受控制地呻吟着，手指紧紧攥着Lukas的胳膊。Lukas注意到了地板上的血迹。对于鞭伤而言这血迹有些过多了。他上下打量着Mark全身，最终找到了那一滩血迹的来源。他的下身在流血，腿不停踢蹬着，死死地咬着牙，脸皱成一团，眉眼紧紧拧在一起。

经验告诉Lukas，这情况不妙。Mark正在经历频繁的宫缩。他需要做个内检来判断情况，可现在的环境太糟糕了。他的手上还有灰尘和铁锈，怎么能就这样把手指探进阴道里？

“呜……Lukas……救我……”

“嘘……没事了。你不会有事的。好了……呼吸……”

就在他尽最大努力安抚的时候，一滩液体沾湿了他的裤腿。羊水破了。婴儿的头已经冒了出来，任凭他医术再高也已无力回天。

Lukas定了定神。他不能慌。他也不觉得慌。越是危乱他越是镇定。他将腿垫在Mark身下，让他双腿大张，身子弯成临产的姿势，准备帮他把孩子生下来。别无办法。“Mark，Mark。听着，我需要你配合我。相信我，照我说的做。我会陪着你。”他紧握着Mark的手，为他拭去额上的汗珠，帮他掌控着肌肉收缩的节奏，一边在手机上按下一串号码。

等到Hannibal和Will赶到时，已经十一点半了。猫头鹰幽幽地嚎叫着，像是在应和呼啸的夜风。Will站在楼梯口，眼前的景象让他呼吸停滞。银白的月光下，黑色的两个人和黑色的两个人默然相对。黑色的窗，黑色的门，黑色的铁链。墙上，地上，身上……一块又一块，一滩又一滩。在一滩漆黑的中央，，在月光的照耀下，一个小小的透明的人形无助地蜷缩着。Will看着那晶莹的耳朵和圆润的鼻子，看着那已经成长完全的四肢和短小的手指，看着那没有呼吸不会起伏的、了无生气的柔软肚皮，看着那一对胖乎乎肉滚滚的小脚丫。他仿佛感觉到腹中微弱的心跳和自己的心脏一齐搏动，然后逐渐归于死寂；又感觉到自己躺在冰冷的地板上，看不见、听不到，也动弹不得，然后身子慢慢僵硬，化作一块石头，成为铁链的伴侣，和这木屋融为一体。

Hannibal的手臂搭上Will的肩膀，又从他肩上缓缓滑落。Lukas依然坐在地上，抬手按住Mark的肚子。Hannibal走了过去，戴上手套，将手探进Mark的身体里，不顾他痛苦的叫喊，从他腹中把胎盘整个拉扯出来。Lukas别了过头，而Will仍呆立在原地。他跌在Hannibal的怀里，而对方手中锋利的刀刃正深深埋进他的小腹。寒钢在他腹上打开一道口子。一只手探进那道口子里，将他的肠、他的肝、他的五脏六腑统统拽了出来，将他的内在和他被掏空的身体暴露在空气中展出。

“Lukas，睁开眼。看着他。”Hannibal冰冷的声音在空气中飘荡。

Lukas低着头，仍然保持着两个多小时前的姿势，尽管身体早已麻木得几乎失去知觉。Mark彻底昏了过去，软绵绵地仰在他怀里。他想起了他儿时最心爱的泰迪熊。它几乎和他一样高，就像个真正的玩伴。它后来被别的孩子扯坏了，也是这样无力地躺在地上。他抱住破碎的它，却无法将它缝回原来的样子。他觉得眼眶发热。不知是为了他的小熊，还是为了他的Mark。Hannibal摘下了橡胶手套，站起身回头看向毫无动静的Will。后者眨了眨干涩的双眼，三两步迈下楼梯，走到Hannibal身边。他的承受能力比从前要好得多，不需Hannibal的帮助也能从思绪的浪潮中自行上岸。

“你的决定？”Will的语气中没有任何情绪。

Lukas缓缓仰起头，抬眼望向那两个漆黑的轮廓。

“I need your help.”


	4. Week 0 设计

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章节突然杯拔（可能被某位老师洗脑洗多了）  
> 如有洁癖请见谅

出院之后，Mark在Lukas家里休养了近一个月。他被禁止独自出门，而Lukas则没日没夜地泡在医院里，偶尔抽空回来陪伴即将被空气中弥散着的无聊气味呛死的笼中鸟。Will来探望过一次，送来了一只小狗崽。这是Hannibal的建议。狗狗过于幼小，需要额外的关照，而他们两人最近都无暇照看这只Will不知又从哪捡来的小拉布拉多。让Will无比欣慰的是，小家伙刚进门就幸福地钻进了Mark热情的怀抱。在接下来的，很少有Lukas陪在身边的几星期里，那黝黑油亮的细腻毛发几乎成了Mark唯一的慰藉。

现在小黑犬正站在Mark的大腿上，两只小前爪扒着车窗，窗外是一片漆黑的森林。几道影子从树梢掠下，吸引着小狗的好奇。它伸着粉红色的舌头，一双深棕色的小眼睛滴溜溜乱转，目光追随着那些影子直到它们消失在无边的黑暗当中。

“我们这是去哪？”

“探望两个朋友。你见过他们。”

Lukas感到有些好笑。早些时候，他接到了一条短信，Hannibal的短信。只有寥寥几个字，但正是这几个字让他的心中激起了几道波纹。

“嘿，还好吗？”

“当然。Rudolf真是个机灵鬼，这小东西现在已经会乖乖坐好了。Rudolf！回来！坐下！好吧也许还得再练一阵。你下班了？”

“嗯。大概十几分钟到家。你换一下衣服，我们出去一趟。”

“好，Rudolf一起吗？”

“……行。”

于是Mark就这样顺从地披上大衣，跟随Lukas上了车，没问要去什么地方，也没问要去见什么人。这就是为什么好笑了。他看起来完全不担心Lukas也许把车开去一处荒郊野岭或是什么食人部落，把他卖了换取一点零花钱，然后坐在火堆旁边，若无其事地看着那些野蛮人把他拆吃入腹。这时他已经被五花大绑着架在火堆中间了，而后才困惑地抬起头问道：“我们这是在哪？”

Lukas停下了车。他推开车门，棕黄的皮靴轧上枯白的草地，如一头小鹿在初冬的林地间驻足回望。Mark也下了车。他解开两个大衣扣子，小心地把狗狗揣在怀里。Rudolf异常安静。它把下巴搭在Mark的臂弯上，耷拉着耳朵，努力将自己隐匿在衣摆之下。伴着远处不时传来的几声犬吠，他们走向远处亮着暖黄色光芒的小屋。

“晚上好，Lukas，Mark。” Will左手浅浅地插在裤袋里，从墨色的林间闪了出来。Hannibal紧跟着他，手掌按上Will替他拨开的树枝。

“晚上好。”Rudolf 把插在Mark臂弯里的小鼻子拔了出来，鼻尖翕动着，努力嗅闻走来的两人的气味。

“路上还顺利吧？我们准备了晚宴，很高兴你们能来。”Hannibal轻轻拉了拉衣襟，脊背一如既往的挺拔。

“很荣幸。”

“希望你在红酒这方面不是很吝啬。”

“我向来慷慨。酒易寻，友难得，”Hannibal露出了一个神秘的微笑，“不过在那之前，我们准备了不错的节目。你们最好不是很饿。”

Rudolf 轻轻呜咽了几声。Will用一双温暖的手掌靠近它

“可以吗？”

“当然。”Mark轻快地答道，不经意间咧了咧嘴角。Lukas停止了和Hannibal的交谈。他们不约而同地静静看着几步之外的两人。Lukas心里生出一丝犹豫。

 “别担心。人们往往隐藏着你无法想像的部分，尽管他们努力否认这些部分的存在。有时将它们激发出来并无坏处，”Hannibal像是读懂了Lukas的沉默，“看看Will。看看你。我们向你展露一切，因为你和我们是一样的。Mark也是。”

Will轻轻抱过Rudolf，捋了捋小狗头顶的茸毛，然后忍不住将鼻尖埋进了那柔软的温暖。

“你把它照顾得很不错。”

“谢谢，”Mark慈爱的目光落在怀里的毛球身上，愉快无法抑制地从他身上每一个毛孔里溜出来，“它是个小天使。”

“没错。一只狗狗也许是天使，一大群狗狗可就是恶魔了。”

Mark听罢爽朗地大笑起来，Will也跟着他轻笑着，像是被传染了感冒。

“这边请。”

他走在Will身后，远远望着屋后草地上奔跑的狗群。Rudolf不知何时加入了它们，从未有过这么多伙伴的幼犬此时显得异常兴奋。

“小心脚下。”

Mark闻言收回了目光。小黑狗在他身前几米开外，时而疾奔，时而狼顾，像是在确认他有没有跟上。Will则同狗群嬉闹着，立在围着他打转的狗儿当间，活像森林中的群狼之王。Rudolf嗅闻着地面，而后像是发现了什么，朝着屋后的树林狂奔，不顾身后人徒劳的叫喊。Mark只得追随着这只灵巧的野兔，努力将它留在视野之内。

野兔在一株形状怪异的树前停了下来。那树看起来很粗壮，枝条七扭八歪地伸展着。它先是些微弯了弯前爪，好让自己凑得更近些，而后又努力仰头向上伸去，似乎对那条翻着毛边的牛仔裤腿和沾满泥污的运动鞋颇感兴趣。Mark没有像以往那样阻止Rudolf那好奇地四处嗅探的小鼻子。他定在原地，分不清自己的血液是在凝固还是在沸腾。那是一个人，一个被挂在树上的人。现在他自己也被挂起来了，成了鱼钩上无力挣扎的活饵。这也许是因果报应。但谁是咬钩的鱼呢？

掌心中冰冷的触感让他回过神来。一把餐刀。桌上摆着丰盛的菜肴。肉排、沙拉、浓汤……另外三个人围坐在桌前谈笑风生，狗狗们则安静地趴卧在他们脚下。Mark觉得空间中像是有一层无形的薄膜将他隔离开来。他沉默着旁观，直到Hannibal提醒他最好在菜品凉透之前享用它们。

于是他将餐刀伸向那块牛肉，却看见匕首刺进了囚徒那紧实的肌肤。葡萄酒缓缓地渗出来。不……他在心里否认着自己的行径，僵硬地向后退去，撞进一个坚实的胸膛。

Was hält dich zurück

他的歌声敲击他的耳膜。

Dies ist der Augenblick

他的指节捏住他的肩膀。

Greif nach der Macht

他的手掌覆上他的手背。

Tu es aus Notwehr

不，Lukas。

Lukas没有理会。他从背后擒住Mark，帮他攥紧了那把匕首，像操控着一个傀儡那样将他一步一步推向那木刑架。Mark激烈地反抗着，想要挣脱控制，逃离这场恐怖的审判。一只手抓住了他的胳膊，将他生生拖回了刑架前。

Lukas，停下。

Lukas不为所动。Mark颤抖着。他的身体已不再属于他。他清楚地感受到了刀刃划开那富有弹性的肌肤时带给他的触觉反馈。随后抵达的一阵凄厉的哀嚎让他精神几近崩溃。Lukas没有停手。他架着已经有些瘫软的Mark，继续向前刺去。

刀无声地落在草丛里。Mark感到有些晕眩。Lukas不知何时放了手。他谴责地瞪向那只控制着他的手的主人，却惊诧地发现那个人的面孔属于他自己。

Rudolf凑了上来，舔舐着沿着树果表面流淌的腥甜琼浆。那个人的喉管被割开，像只刚被宰杀的牲畜。这景象让Mark感到窒息。他大口地呼吸着，却感觉不到氧气随着他的动作进入肺泡。

“作案动机，鲁契尼。”Will问道。

不，不是我干的。

绳索缠上他的颈项。

他尝到一丝甜味。温暖滑进他的喉咙，唤醒了他的味觉，让他感到无法抑制的饥饿。这饥饿感让他几欲发狂。他贪婪地吮吸着手上未干的血迹，尽管这些远远不能让他感到满足。狗群围了上来，将刑架上的肉块扯得七零八落。他挤进狗群中间，伏在地上抢食着同类的血肉。对于人类来说，这有悖伦理，对吸血鬼来说，这不合他尊贵的身份。可惜他早已弃之不顾。本能与欲望冲破了理性的城池并将其付之一炬。他大口地咀嚼吞咽着，直到一只黑色的皮靴闯进他的视线。他抬起头，失控的灵魂被眼前银色的十字刺伤。科洛雷多俯视着这个可怜虫，鄙夷的眼神中包裹着一丝怜悯。

Rudolf也纵情享用着这盛宴。嘴边的毛发沾染了血液，在月亮的照射下泛着油亮的光。它在草地上踱着步，虎视眈眈地盯着Mark，伸出深紫色的舌头舔了舔湿黏的鼻尖。接下来Mark只记得黑影扑向了他的胸膛，将他按在地上，撕扯他身体的每一寸肌肉。漆黑而又粘稠的石油流进他的肺里，又从他的口鼻中呛咳出来。“罪……罚……仁慈……正义……理解上帝的思维……祂会以怎样的姿态欣赏这一幕……”Hannibal的声音在空气中盘旋，渐渐地随着他的意识消散了。

“Mark。Mark？你还好吗？”

Mark大声地咳着，竭力平复自己的呼吸。Lukas按亮了床头灯。手探进他身下，托着他的背，试图帮他坐起来。Mark抹了抹因压力挤出的泪水，闪躲着Lukas关切的目光。Lukas并没多问什么。他给了Mark半片安定，待他重新睡去之后摸过手机给Hannibal发了一封短信。他本以为第二天一早才会收到回复，可出乎意料地，没等他把手机放回床头柜它就又亮了起来。

Will：他睡了。有急事吗？关于Mark？

Lukas对于把Will吵醒这件事感到抱歉。他不是有意的，但Will睡眠实在是浅。显然他并没有读到发给医生的那封短信。但他的猜测，也许应该称之为推理，一如既往的准确。Lukas回信说明了情况，随后他们约好第二天碰面。

Mark所梦见的并非完全是虚幻的，有相当一部分是事实。他们都参与了一场谋杀，而实际上，谋杀发生的第二天，这件事就上了当地报纸头条，尽管并不是以谋杀案的形式。一名司机在林间小路旁发现了一颗被啃咬得面目全非的头颅以及大量血迹，于是惊慌地向警局报案。警察随后收集到了一些散落的骨骸、衣物、烟头以及含有尿液的土壤，并在附近找到了受害者驾驶的车辆。根据这些证据，他们断定此人是在驾驶途中下车到树林里解手，不幸遭遇了野狼的攻击。他们完全陷入了Will的设计，并根据这些显而易见而又似乎无懈可击的证据草草结案。

Lukas本以为Mark并没有因为这件事受到什么影响。他在面对警察的调查时表现得无比镇定，没有露出丝毫端倪。然而正当Lukas几乎要彻底忘记这场精心策划的犯罪时，他却发现Mark的状态变得愈来愈不稳定了。他先是大病了一场，勉强康复了之后就强撑着回到了剧院。在那之后睡眠质量和健康状况每况愈下。在同事眼中他依然是那个笑容灿烂的小伙子，但Lukas能很明显地观察到，他在周围没有旁人时便卸下了盔甲，露出了掩藏在头盔之下的疲惫。

这样的结果并不完全符合他们三人的预估。在开始行动之前，Hannibal花费了不少口舌来让Mark认识到眼下的局势并试图消除他的负罪感。他们之间的谈话总是能唤起Hannibal的回忆。在那些记忆的碎片中，他和Will一起度过了无数个阳光明媚的午后和繁星密布的夜晚，探讨人性，剖析心灵。和那些只会喋喋不休地东拉西扯的患者不同，Mark平时看上去和善得有些傻兮兮的，不过他一旦开始思考就会进入另外一种完全不同的模式。这极大地勾起了Hannibal的胃口。Mark在某些方面和Will是相似的。在某种程度上，他似乎可以理解Hannibal向他传达的观念，也能对他人的经历感同身受。不知是他的职业赋予了他共情的能力，还是这样的能力指引他选择了职业。尽管他无法做到像Will 那样敏锐地捕捉他人的感受并将其灵魂放入自己的躯壳，但他所具有的缜密逻辑与清晰思维帮助他逾越了两人之间的沟通障碍。Hannibal时常在某些瞬间以为那双因兴奋在黑框眼镜下闪烁的目光属于Will。这使得他以为他们的进展非常乐观，以至于在收到Lukas的信息时甚至感到了一丝震惊。

“他需要一个Dom。”在听完Lukas的陈述后，一直沉默着的Will赶在Hannibal发问前开口打破了寂静。他站在窗边，单手扶着窗框，衬衫袖扣卷到臂弯处。阳光从窗口射进来，将他的半边身子照亮，也在另外一侧笼上阴影。

“什么？”Lukas偏头看向那束光，看向具有两面的Will。

“Dominent，D——和S——。”

“我明白。”Lukas眯了眯眼睛，对方很快明白了他所困惑的是什么。

“并不是普通意义上的DS关系。又或者说，实际上大众认知中的DS常常是不准确的。”Hannibal把交叠在右腿上的左腿放了下来，向前倾了倾身体，手肘撑着扶手，将手指搭在脸颊上。“理想中的D能够帮S稳定情绪，矫正行为，甚至修饰人格。这和SM有着极大的不同。SM关注肉体，DS则专注于灵魂。”

“他需要能够帮他稳住自己的锚，”Will看了Hannibal一眼，“你的角色不是一个控制者或是惩罚者，而是一个可以信任、依赖的对象，一个基准，一个……”

“就像上帝。”Hannibal补充道。“存在于现世的上帝。”

“你们要他臣服于我。”Lukas露出了不可置信的表情。他从没想过这个。Mark是个独立的、自由的……他看起来不会屈从于任何人。但当他想到Mark回避着他的目光，甚至带着些许畏惧向他俯首、向他交付自己的一切时，他竟感到了一丝兴奋与满足。

“没错。他不会拒绝。他需要你。”Will的卷发在阳光下闪耀着粼粼的光，像微风拂过海洋。

“我不得不提醒一句，由于主导权在你手上，你相应的也承担着更多的责任。这样做是有风险的。让他依赖你很容易，重新独立则不然。有不少S因为D的错误引导成了丧失灵魂的家犬。抱歉Will，我不是那个意思，”Will朝他耸了耸肩，“你要带他进去，更要带他出来，这才是完整的治疗。不过在你们决定之前，我想我有必要让你们理解其中的利害。”

“等等，你们是怎么得出这个结论的？”

“亲身经历。”Will回答得有些轻描淡写。

“Hobbs，”Hannibal接过了话茬，“Will从未有过那样的体验。他有些难以消化。”

“所以你做了Dom？”Lukas盯着Hannibal，盯着他抿成一条线的唇和颈上的肌肉线条。

“不，我是Dom。”Will的回答让Lukas不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。他一直以为Hannibal的控制欲更强一些，至少看起来是这样。

“射杀Hobbs这件事唤起了他潜在的对权力的渴望，这与他的道德观念相悖的欲望让他惊慌失措。”

“所以在几次谈话后，他决定亲自承受，成为发泄的对象。”

“发泄这个词听起来毫无美感。”

“就当是暴力美学吧。顺便说一句，感激不尽。”

Lukas有些走神。他无法控制自己的脑子，让它不去想象那些场景。Hannibal顺从地跪在Will脚边，柔顺的发丝轻轻挨着他的大腿；或是Hannibal跪在浴缸边，用海绵蘸取了浸泡着玫瑰花瓣的温水轻轻擦洗Will的下颌；又或是Hannibal裸着身子伏在他现在坐着的沙发上，等待着主人的怒火肆意倾泻下来……

这沉默不知持续了多久。Lukas停下了那些几乎唤起他欲望的想象，对着自己交叉的指节问到：“我该怎么和他谈这件事？”

“这不必费心，”Hannibal起身走到柜子旁，从抽屉里取出了一个盒子，“把这个交给他。如果他同意，他会把权力交付给你。”


	5. Week 0 测试

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal把Mark当成了实验品。  
> 他这是在测试Mark的极限，也是在测试Lukas的底线。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先向大家道歉。  
> 前段时间学业上的事情忙到飞起，让诸位久等了！  
> 实在抱歉！  
> 另外，  
> 两位老师点的这个梗，当初明明有潜力成为很好吃的PWP，  
> 不知道怎么就被我写成这样一篇满是谜之剧情和阴谋气息的文了……  
> 究竟发生了什么呢……  
> 总之，  
> 诸位食用愉快！

某种意义上来讲，他和Rudolf都是替代品。Rudolf填补了那个早夭的胎儿所造成的空缺，而他则接替了那个控制者的位置。不， Faldo算不上什么控制者。那渣滓只是将那漂亮的小男孩玩弄于股掌。呵，别这么说。谁能知晓那个混账心底是否扭曲地爱着Mark呢？Lukas手里捏着那个深棕色的木制盒子，本要按下门铃的手悬在半空，随即又缓缓垂下，修长的手指如初冬失了叶子的柳条，轻轻地摆动着。他犹豫了。他的罪也许比那个人还要深重。Mark已承受了太多的摧残，任何的过失都可能让将他千疮百孔的灵魂推向毁灭的深渊。

Rudolf在门的另一侧兴奋地吠叫着。它脚爪上的指甲敲击着地板，发出急促而清脆的哒哒声。“嘘， 安静点，小家伙。”Lukas听见门那侧的轻语。那声音像是气流从缝隙中溜出来时不小心撞到了声带，还像习惯了道歉的英国绅士那样，朝声带温柔地说了句对不起。Mark几乎没给他留有调整心态的时间，就一把推开了门，几乎一头撞进扶着门框，倚在门边的Lukas的怀里。

 Lukas眼怀着笑意，看着自己的男友以肉眼可见的速度瞬间面红，并且迅速地寻找话题打掩护。“噢，”Mark干巴巴地笑着，“不好意思……没想到你今天回来得这么早，晚饭还没准备好， 希望你不是很饿。这是什么？” Mark接过Lukas的外套并将其挂在衣架上，同时用极快的语速嗫嚅着。Lukas闻言翻开盒盖，当中的物件让那个比他高上半个头的男人僵了半秒，随后身形一下子矮了下去。Mark将盒中的皮质手环取出，献给他的主人，跪姿像极了某位最为英武而忠实的骑士，头始终垂着，不卑不亢地表达着顺从与臣服。

Lukas有些意外。愉悦，混杂着责任带来的压力。Mark比他预想的更加配合，更加出色。这正确吗？他接过手环，一手掌心朝上，用陈述句问道：“你确定。”骑士沉默了片刻。空气里漂浮着他的呼吸声。随后一股气流经过他的鼻腔和唇齿，发出嘶的一声叹息。紧接着是一句几不可闻的：“Ja.” Mark将手搭在了Lukas的手上，而Lukas则弯下腰在那手背上刻下一个吻。他将那块印有他们名字的皮料系在他的手腕上，以此宣示主权。“平时像以前那样称呼我就好。在我调教你的时候，叫我‘先生’。”Lukas不得不承认，Hannibal很有品位，考虑得也很周详。那条手环的颜色和材质都很衬Mark的气质。而且Hannibal显然是考虑到了Mark的职业，特意为他选了一个看起来不是很显眼的手环，而不是什么闪闪发亮的戒指或项圈。 Lukas握了握那只微微有些汗湿的手，随后用微微下坠的力量示意他放下手臂。

“帮我换鞋。”他打算立即开始着手建立主从关系。“好的，先生。”Mark挑了挑右侧嘴角，保持着单膝着地的跪姿，动作利落地解开了鞋带，一手扶着Lukas的脚踝上方，一手握住靴子的后跟。

“扶着我的肩，如果您需要的话。”

Lukas并没有照做。他将手搭在了Mark那头柔软的卷发上。

“笑什么。”

“没什么，先生。”

Mark没说出口的是，这一天的情形他早已幻想过无数次。Lukas不经意间流露出的强势气质和控制欲，时常让他回忆起许多年前他在西班牙碰见的那位红发女郎，和她那纤细手指在为他系上项链时掠过颈项的触感。现在的他比那时更加疲惫，更加需要将内心软弱的部分从即将到达极限的玻璃罩子中取出来，交给一个更加强大的人保管，就像暴风骤雨中的基督徒战栗着祈祷，将自己完全地托付给主。

Rudolf又像往常一样想张口叼走Lukas的靴子，却被Mark的一双大手抱到了旁边。

“脱掉上衣，然后到厅里等我，”Lukas命令道。Mark从他平静的语气中觉察不出任何情绪。但他知道，这命令不是没有来由的。“是的，先生。”他答道，一颗一颗地解开衬衫纽扣，心不在焉地把脱下的衣服叠起来，摆在沙发上。他低着头，光裸着上身，挺直了腰杆，双膝着地，双手搭在大腿上，等待着惩罚的降临。Mark努力思索着，刚才究竟是怎样的过失招惹了他的新主。是他未经准许的嬉笑，还是他越界的指令？

Lukas提着Hannibal为他准备好的散鞭*来到Mark面前。他本以为他需要指导Mark如何顺从地跪下，但后者标准的跪姿让他颇感意外。不，这没什么好奇怪的。Mark做了很多年的奴隶了。这样说毫不为过。他提前做好了把鞭子还给Hannibal的准备。现在看来，那完全是多余的。

“闭眼。”

“是，先生。”

Mark合上了双眼。Lukas微微倾下身，用手指玩弄着Mark耳后的碎发，欣赏着他的轮廓和线条。他还记得上次Mark来找他做产检时的体型，较现在相比圆润很多。那时他的胸更加丰满，小腹被脂肪包裹着，看起来更有肉感。Lukas的手缓缓向下移动着，抚过Mark的面颊、下颌，然后是喉咙。每一寸被抚摸过的皮肤都在微微发烫。咽喉处的异物感让Mark忍不住吞咽了两下。Lukas笑了。他不可抑制地想像那喉咙被他坚挺的性器撑开，因刺激不住地收缩，却又受Mark的控制不断吞咽着的场景。

“舔它。”

Lukas的手指靠近Mark唇边。Sub顺从地含住了那根手指，轻轻吮吸着，用舌尖舔舐指腹，缓慢地打圈。他那手指在他的口腔里探索着，刮擦着他的齿龈、上颚和腮侧。Lukas从Sub口中抽出了手指，将上面晶莹的液体涂在Sub的胸前。Mark的乳尖挺立着。Lukas顺势摸了上去，揉捏它，挤压它，直到那经不起蹂躏的娇嫩变得如樱桃般坚实。“哈啊。”Mark轻声喘息着。视觉剥夺让他的全部精神都集中在听觉和触觉上，使身体变得极为敏感。Lukas注意到了他腿间的隆起。他抬起左腿，用脚掌碾了碾那处肿胀，惹得跪着的人身子抖了抖，喉咙里压抑着一声声呻吟。

“安全词。”Lukas拍了拍Mark示意他睁开眼睛。

“Schatten*，先生。”

“你平时看上去挺阳光的。”

Mark微微笑了笑，没有回答。*

“知道为什么罚你吗？”

“不知道，先生。”

“因为你对主人不够坦诚。在我问你问题的时候，你应该正面回答我，而不是闪躲或搪塞。30鞭，自己计数。”

Lukas的声音里满是严厉与禁欲气息。这听起来很性感，可惜Mark的耳中只有嘈杂的易拉罐被压扁的声音。他的“主人”Faldo从牛仔裤上扯下了一条腰带。清脆的金属撞击声将他吸进了回忆的漩涡里，让他浑身寒毛倒竖。钢铁狠狠撞上脊梁的痛楚从心底翻涌上来，侵蚀着他光裸的脊背。就这样把自己交付给他人太过鲁莽了。他凭什么这样信任Lukas？他用什么保证Lukas不是另一个有着反社会人格的、不知同情、毫无怜悯的人形恶魔？他杀过人。他们一起杀过人。小腿肌肉抽搐着，想要立刻拉着Mark起身逃离。他抬起头，视线却正对上Lukas藏在眉骨下的深邃的双眼。像是体察到了他的恐惧，那目光突然变得柔和了许多，也从俯视他的角度下降为和他的视线平齐。Lukas单膝跪在他面前，一手握着散鞭，另一手抚上他的后颈，将他揽到怀里，让额头靠在自己肩上。“相信我。”Lukas吻了吻他的耳朵。Mark微微点了点头。

雨点击打在Mark的背上。和那个人的狂风骤雨相反，他能感觉到Lukas在很努力地收着力道，将其保持在些微让他感受到疼痛的水平。

“Sieben. *”

然而这并不能阻止他想起那些黑暗的夜晚，想起那间木屋里的灰尘，想起锁链上的铁锈味，想起那滩污黑的血液中间的……他不由得加重了呼吸，身体也逐渐蜷缩了起来。

“Dreizehn. Vie…Fünf...zehn.*”

“专心。”

Lukas试图让Mark的头脑保持清晰。他知道尽管平常看起来毫无问题，而实际上他的心理状态其实糟透了。Mark的自尊让他一直把这些负面情绪吞进肚里，即使它们像塑料一般无法消化。

“跪直。”

Mark挺了挺腰杆。他尽可能缩紧腰腹上的肌肉，把脊梁骨拉直。

“你可以使用安全词。”

Lukas观察着Mark的反应。散鞭可以说是各种鞭子中最温柔的一种，温柔得无法满足一个有经验的Sub的欲望。但Mark的肌肉看起来过于紧绷，这让他不是很确定Mark能承受到什么程度。

“我没事。”

Mark答道。他不想让Lukas就这么停下。他可以坚持到惩罚结束。但实际上每一次抽打都让他浑身哆嗦。有人在他身后不远处把鞭子抡得啪啪作响。手臂被绳索拉起朝两侧平举着。无处可躲，唯有绝望地等待痛苦的降临，没有使徒的保护，也没有主父的垂怜。*

“别乱动。”

Lukas的声音像是从遥远的走廊尽头传来。他倒抽着凉气，带着哭腔呻吟。紧贴着他双膝的冰冷，是流光溢彩的舞台，还是腐朽肮脏的出租屋地板？背上的痛感和记忆中的剧痛结合，让他几乎忘了自己身在何处。

“呜……”Mark呜咽着倒在地上，将自己缩成一团，“对不起……对不起，主人……求你 ……”他啜泣着哀求。Lukas知道Mark求的不是他而是Faldo。Lukas停了下来，俯下身检查他的背。挨了鞭子的部位只是有些许红肿，很快就会消退，第二天几乎不会留下任何痕迹。但Mark的反应却像被掰断了所有肋骨，紧闭着眼，死咬着牙，急促地喘息着。他右侧位躺着，左手折起护在胸前，右手则环过左手，用力抓握着左侧肩膀，力道大得指节发白。

“Mark。 Mark。”Lukas将散鞭扔在一边，跪在Mark身边安抚他。“你还好吗？没事了，没事了。”他拍着Mark的背，可Mark没有任何反应。逃避着捕猎者的穿山甲依然以同样的姿势紧缩在地板上。Lukas承认自己或许有些急躁，但他确实没想到情况已经糟成这样。是Mark的伪装和掩饰能力强大得能让他把所有痛楚掩藏在甲胄之下，还是他太过迟钝，以至于觉察不到自己的伤口已深可见骨？

“Mark，我是Lukas。你在一个安全的房间里。我在你身边。没有人可以伤害你。你很安全。我在看着你。现在我会慢慢地，慢慢地，把我的手放在你的右手上。它很安全，很温暖。感受我，然后慢慢地放松。”Lukas缓缓伸出手，先是用指尖接触上Mark青筋凸起的手背，随后一点点将整个手掌覆了上去。“看，没事的。很安全。”他渐渐地加重力道，将手握得更紧了些。“这没有其他人。放松。你很安全。”他重复着，用缓慢的语速和柔和的语调不断重复着，接着用同样的方法将另一只手也放了上来，从肩膀开始按摩Mark颈背部的每一寸肌肉。

Mark无法做出任何回应。锁链绞着他的喉咙，从颈部下端刺入他的锁骨，嵌进他的肩胛骨，又残忍地钻回来穿透了他的胸膛。他正逐渐丧失对身体的主权。那些铁索像是缠住了他的灵魂，一点一点地妄图将它从身体里扯出来。 让他反胃的粗暴亲吻与逗弄和将他撕裂的肮脏下体……那些他封存于脑海的场景不断地从裂缝中涌出来，剜着他的血肉，直至他的理智和他的血液一起流淌殆尽。即使如此，他的意识仍挣扎着想要夺回失地。他咬肌紧缩，努力克制着自己，却因过度换气而缺氧抽搐。

“听着，Mark，你得停止抗争。这样下去你会咬断自己的舌头。我不想那样对你，但必要的话，我可能得去找点什么东西塞住你的嘴。”Lukas继续揉捏着Mark的后颈，尽管这看起来徒劳无用。面对普通的病患他可没有这样多的耐心。可Mark不一样。Lukas总是尽可能地避免用野蛮的手段对待他。

然而每多等待一秒钟，风险也会随之上升一分。Lukas决定去洗手间找条毛巾过来垫着Mark的牙齿，防止他伤到自己。

他站起身来，却感到一股力量扯住了他的裤管，同时他听到了一声软糯的哀鸣。

“Bleib da.”*

面色潮红、浑身被汗水浸透的Mark勉强撑起了身子。视线模糊得像有一层薄雾蒙在他眼前。他凭着直觉伸出了手。那双失神而又无助的眼睛让Lukas感到心悸，以及心痛。

Mark放开了手中的布料。他听不见Lukas。他耳里都是他自己粗重的喘息和血液在耳廓里打转的声音。他也看不见Lukas。此刻他的世界空间扭曲、天地倒转，他甚至不确定自己有没有睁开眼。最后的连结被切断了，像一叶孤舟在无边无际的海面上随波浮沉，又像一粒尘埃在浩瀚无垠的宇宙中漫无归处。直到那温暖的掌心重新抚上他的肩膀。Lukas用一个轻柔沉稳的声音将他拥入怀中。

“Ich bleib dir nah.”*

午夜，Mark被鲁道夫湿热的舌头唤醒。他发觉自己处在黑暗中，在地板上，在Lukas怀里，他仍躺在他失去意识的地方，身上盖着Lukas的衬衫。Lukas的裸露的手臂环着Mark，额头埋进Mark脑后的卷发。从他为Mark系上手环的那一刻起，Mark就成了他的所有物，他的财产。如果他无法妥善保管自己的财产，他又怎么称得上是一个好主人？

刀叉相互碰撞着。水流冲刷着镶着银色花纹的白餐盘，大大小小的水珠飞溅起来，在洗碗池壁上敲出一连串鼓点。Will对于Hannibal今天不能帮他洗碗一事毫无怨言。这得归功于那份焗鹅肝的滑腻口感和浓厚香气，虽然他并不能确定那些肝是不是真的来自一只鹅。

好像有什么声音被他的耳朵遗漏了。他关上水龙头，一手捏着满是泡沫的餐刀，凝神聆听那几乎被他忽视的响动。Hannibal的预约列表上可没有应该在这个时间出现的访客。访客先是按了按门铃，然后又用手敲门。没人应答。他又按了几下门铃，且敲门的声音更加的急促，砰砰地响个不停。

Will从刀具架上抽出了一把割肉刀藏在小臂后面，压着脚步走向前门，透过窥镜看到了一张面无表情的脸。是Lukas。灯光从头顶直射下来，白光与阴影衬得他的五官更加立体，也更加凌厉。

“Hi。最近不错？”

“还算好。我还以为是什么仇家找上门来了。”Will将Lukas迎进门来，顺手把刀子别在了腰后。

“Hannibal在哪？”Lukas勉强朝Will挤出一个笑容。他环顾四周，寻找着那个身影。

“他不在这。他去狩猎了。”Will的目光追随着在屋里探查的FBI。Lukas应该换上白大褂、戴上橡胶手套，身后最好再带上两个话痨法医。

Lukas两侧面颊上的肌肉紧了紧。他在努力的保持礼貌和冷静。还好刚才开门的不是他的好友Hannibal，否则他也许会失控地扑上去揪住Hannibal的衣领，把他按倒在地上，再照着他那张总是打理得很精致的脸上猛抽两拳。他觉得自己被耍了。Hannibal是个骗子。Mark和他们完全不一样。他太善良，善良得近乎软弱。他不会因Faldo得到应有的惩罚而拍手称快，却会将他们三人犯下的罪行揽到自己的头上。Hannibal明知道这些。他一定知道。但他却让Mark看着他们三人惩罚、折磨、再杀死Faldo。这根本就是为了满足他自己的好奇心。他想看着Mark摔成碎片，贪婪地吮吸他甘美的苦痛，再欣赏Lukas慌乱地用颤抖的双手捡拾起那些碎片，一滴一滴将胶水涂抹在不规则的碎片边缘上，妄图将它们修复得完好如初。这是在玩火。

“他几点回来？”

“不好说，”直觉告诉Will，这件事和Mark 有关，而且Hannibal似乎摊上了点麻烦，“Mark的事？”

“嗯。出了点意外。过量刺激诱发了惊恐发作……”Lukas感到裤管一坠，仿佛Mark仍紧紧拉着他，阻止他离开。这让他感到心口不时地疼痛。他大致向Will描述了事情的经过。 “……心率在140次以上。呼吸急促。我不确定他发作时有没有失去过意识，不过可以肯定的是他在发作后昏睡了几小时。” 他用平和的语气简要地陈述着。

“典型的应激反应。”Will把刀插回了刀架上，又给Lukas倒了一小杯酒。

“自从Faldo死后他似乎一直都不是很稳定。”

“他还是会把角色和现实混在一起吗……”Will若有所思。上次Mark仰天高叫着“Die Liebe… grande amore”时，他并没有多想。直到Lukas告诉他，那是音乐剧伊丽莎白中刺客鲁契尼回答法官质问时的一句台词。他们应该选Mark演鲁契尼的。至少他吼过的那句听起来挺有张力。“而你还允许他去工作？”

“你当初不也是刚杀了Hobbs就去出外勤。”Lukas抬起眼睛，用视线上端瞟了Will一眼，随后继续盯着玻璃杯中的酒液。没等Will回答，他便继续道，“他自己要去，我有什么办法。”那是Mark热爱的事业。他甚至试过用主人的身份命令Mark，可是他实在无法无视Sub持续不断的苦苦哀求。在这种事上Mark总是能拿出一种锲而不舍的、不达目的誓不罢休的精神。

“他就是那样的人。有时候过于要强不是什么好事。”Will斜倚着墙角，两手扶着腰侧。他所处的空间像一只盒子一样展开成一个平面。墙壁直直地向外倒下。当那些纸片一样的墙壁重新立起，组成一个立体的空间时，Will来到了Hobbs的家里。那也曾是Abigail的家。

厨房里，Hobbs站在炉灶前。他一手执刀，一手钳制着他的女儿Abigail。

Will举起了手枪。

Will举起了刀。

他的左手钳制着Abigail。

他的双眼看到被子弹贯穿的、浑身淌满鲜血的Hobbs站在他面前，朝着他们缓缓端起了猎枪。

Hobbs混浊的眼球定定地望着Will。

“See……”Will说。

Will呼出了长长的一口气，驱散了眼前的幻影。他明白Mark一直心怀着深重的负罪感。无法保护他的孩子是他的错。Faldo的死是他的错。他们因杀死Faldo所犯下的罪，也是他的错。他总是无法原谅自己。这些自我责罚转化成了缠绕他的梦魇，带给他无尽的折磨。“他正处在悬崖边上，Lukas。我知道那是什么感觉。他总是想一个人撑过去，但那太天真了。你得盯紧了他。Mark是个好人。我可不想让他指望着阿司匹林和安定过活。”

Lukas轻叹一声，眨了眨眼。Will说得对，而且很诚恳。不，也许他是想以此拉近他们之间的距离，好让Lukas在翻脸不认人时心里能有所顾忌。这些口蜜腹剑、笑里藏刀的家伙没那么值得信赖，尽管Lukas也属于其中的一员。“我会的。还有……我得为我今天的粗鲁道歉。替我转告Hannibal，Mark现在情况很糟。我改天再来找他开些处方药。”Lukas收起了他的锋芒，露出一个温文尔雅的笑容。他不想引起Will的警觉，否则Hannibal一定会在他爱人的警告下逃脱。

“好的。如果我有什么力所能及的，乐意帮忙。”Will回给他一个礼貌的微笑。

“那么再会。”

“再见。照顾好他。”

Lukas背转过身。

“我会的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. Schatten: 德语。阴影，影子。（这个词剧圈伙伴们应该很熟悉吧。）  
> 2\. 散鞭： 一种有多条鞭穗的鞭子，状如拂尘。文中选用的散鞭材质很软，多条末梢分散了力道，大大降低了造成的伤害。  
> 3\. “Sieben. *”，“ Dreizehn. Vie…Fünf...zehn.*”：Sieben 为德语的七。Dreizehn 为德语的十三。Vierzehn为德语的十四，Fünfzehn为德语十五。此处小马头脑极为混乱，记不清数到哪了，所以没有说完十四这个词。卢哥也没有严厉地纠正他，而是无视了他的错误。  
> 4\. 有人在他身后不远处把鞭子抡得啪啪作响。手臂被绳索拉起朝两侧平举着。无处可躲，唯有绝望地等待痛苦的降临，没有使徒的保护，也没有主父的垂怜。*： 此处描写的是音乐剧 耶稣基督万世巨星 中的一处场景。  
> 5\. “Bleib da.”*， “Ich bleib dir nah.”*：大意为“别走。”“我会留在你身边。”来自音乐剧 伊丽莎白 中幼年鲁道夫和死神的唱段 Mama，wo bist du.


End file.
